


Beta Testing

by Mishima



Category: Five Boroughs Series - Santino Hassell
Genre: Foursome, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aiden,” Jace called, bringing my attention back to the present. I closed my Kindle case and rubbed my eyes.</p><p>“Mhm?” Aiden replied with a murmur.</p><p>“I’m bored.” Jace said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shh_go_to_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_go_to_sleep/gifts).



> I'm a terrible enabler. Once again, this is Alice's fault.
> 
> I'm posting it at almost 3 am. Sorry about any mistakes.

In the weeks since QFindr was launched, its user base has increased beyond our expectations. We started with a solid thousand on that first night, and now we were close to ten times that original number. It was all very exciting, but way more users than we were expecting for our beta version. 

So in the past two weeks, Oli and Aiden, with the help of one intern called Frank, have been working non stop so we could finally air our first ‘official’ version of QFindr. Our beta testers have been finding small bugs and leaving productive feedback. We were all very confident our baby would be ready for the big public soon.

They were working from my apartment while we searched for a office space. It was late evening and Frank had left already, but Oli and Aiden were like men possessed when it came to it, still coding and fixing bugs. Jace and I had been left to ourselves all afternoon. 

I was sitting on the couch reading one of those gay mysteries novels Jace begged me to read on my Kindle while Aiden and Oli took over my dinning table with their work. They were sitting in opposites sides of it, taking tech and making jokes about code language. Jace and I laughed at them, even though we didn’t find it all that funny. Jace currently had his glossy head resting on my pajama covered thigh while he switched between Facebook and Instagram for the fifth time on his phone.

Jace had become a constant presence in my life lately. With Aiden staying at my apartment until the crack of dawn, Jace started coming here after work instead of going to their home, sometimes staying over and making themselves comfortable on my spare bedroom. I liked Jace. He was a nice, funny guy once he got close to you. Not that he had many options, since Aiden would only leave his computer to sleep. Jace was also surprisingly touchy, not like Oli who likes to drape himself all over me, but Jace would touch me casually as he passed me and his hugs always lasted a bit longer than I was accustomed. He also cuddled against whoever was closer to him on the sofa when we watched movies.

“Aiden,” Jace called, bringing my attention back to the present. I closed my Kindle case and rubbed my eyes.

“Mhm?” Aiden replied with a murmur.

“I’m bored.” Jace said.

“I know, babe, but daddy’s gotta work.” Aiden spared Jace a small smile before giving his attention back to the computer.

“But I’m bored,” Jace repeated pouting, the expression incredibly cute on his delicate face.

“Go play with Caleb.” Aiden said.

The atmosphere in the room changed immediately. Oli stopped his incessant typing and Aiden stared at him, only then realising the meaning his words held. When Oli’s eyes met mine, I was as tense as a bowstring, not daring to move.

“Can I?” Jace perked up, half turning his body and resting his weight on his elbows. He looked between Oli and Aiden with hopeful eyes. Like a kid in a candy shop.

Oli’s gaze never left mine. His eyes searched my face for something. 

While Oli and I had agreed on a monogamous relationship and he insisted I was enough every time I mentioned it, I knew he wasn’t the monogamous type of person. I was preparing myself for the day he would inevitably bring some Liberty X party up again. The fantasy appealed to me, but the reality of letting go in front of other people terrified me. Yet, I wanted it.

And Jace was looking at us as if Christmas had come early this year.

I let out a breath I didn’t even realise I was holding and closed my eyes. I nodded once, just a small movement, but that was apparently enough for Oli.

“Kiss him, Jace.” Oliver’s voice broke the silence, “Help him relax.” Next to me, Jace started to move. “Not his mouth, that’s mine,“ I could feel Jace’s breath against the side of my face as he let out a soft laugh.

His lips touched my cheek first. They were soft against my stubble, but Jace seemed to like the feeling. He rubbed his mouth over the spiky hairs, following the tense line of my jaw. My fingers were curled into tight fists. Jace pried them open slowly. His kisses traveled all the way to the sensitive spot behind my ear.

“Relax, baby,” Jace whispered, his lips never leaving my skin, “Nothing you don’t want.”

But I wanted it. Even though the rational part of my brain was firing all the red signals, telling me to push Jace off and simply leave before I made a fool of myself, I couldn’t do it. My muscles were locked in place, the knowledge that Oliver was watching me and taking control kept me from moving.

Jace brought one hand to my neck and started to massage me gently. The angle was odd, but his touch was grounding. I felt my breathing start to settle, the rise and fall of my chest not so frantic anymore. I lifted one of my hands and rested it over Jace’s thigh tentatively. I felt Jace’s lips form a small smile before he resumed his nipping on my neck.

“You are doing great,” Oliver’s voice again. I wanted to ask him who was doing great, Jace or I, but when I opened my mouth no sound came but a soft sigh.

“You are,” Jace hummed against my throat.

It was ridiculous, but I found myself loving the praise. I fought against the heat trying to color my face. I couldn’t believe this was happening, that I was finally letting this happen. Suddenly, I needed to see the men who were using me for their own amusement. Taking one deep breath, I opened my eyes.

Aiden was looking at me and Jace on the couch. He was mostly looking at Jace, his eyes fixed on the path Jace’s mouth was taking as he sucked gently on my neck. Oliver eyes were glued on his computer screen, but he was not seeing anything. The hand he had on the mouse was not moving and his gaze was fixed. His other hand was resting on his thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

Having only half of Oliver’s attention, even if he was faking it, felt incredibly erotic somehow, making me feel used, but in a different way from the one I craved. My dick went from semi-hard to solid just looking at Oliver and I could finally feel myself starting to relax into Jace’s touch. Maybe if I were very good I could get Oliver to pay attention to me.

Jace’s hand threaded through my hair and tugged my head back, exposing my throat in offering to his skilled mouth. He kissed and nipped at my skin, drawing small shivers from me. Jace then moved to my exposed shoulders and kissed his path down my chest. I let out a small gasp when his lips closed around my nipple. The hand I had on Jace’s thigh tightened. 

Aiden turned off his computer and opened the button of his pants. 

“Take his pants off,” Oliver said to Jace, “let’s see how much Caleb likes playing.”

Jace was fast, removing his own shorts before starting to work on my pants. I heard the sound of Aiden unzipping his own pants.

I tensed again as Jace knelt in front of me. My eyes searched for Oliver’s and his attention was focused on me again. He watched the scene in front of him with lust filled eyes. Oliver was studying my reactions to Jace’s touch.

Jace put on a hand on each of my knees and pried my legs open gently. 

“Do you want to stop, Caleb?” Oliver asked me seriously, our eyes never leaving each other’s.

 _Yes_ , a little voice inside of me screamed. I shook my head. “No,” I said, barely a whisper as Jace worked on the laces of my flannel pajamas - my latest attempt at being casual.

Jace pulled my pants and underwear down in one firm tug before I had time to change my mind. He removed it completely and I helped him by kicking the fabric away.

Just like that, I was naked. I could feel that all the eyes in the room were on me and my hard, dripping cock. Oliver had turned off his computer and joined Aiden in watching us.

Jace kissed my thigh, “You are so sexy,” he said. 

I didn’t feel sexy. I felt like the most unsexy lump, sitting there doing nothing but getting nervous. I had Oliver’s undivided attention now, though. Jace looked over his shoulder at Oliver while his hands were running up and down my thighs in a soothing motion. I closed my eyes and focused on his touch, once again forcing myself to relax, hoping it was enough to keep Oliver’s attention on me.

“He likes it hard,” Oliver said, “but start slow.”

Jace took my cock in one hand while he used the other to massage my thigh. He started with long, languid strokes, kissing the sides of my erection with gentle kisses. His free hand traveled up my stomach to my chest. Then, he dug his nails into my flesh and dragged them down to my groin, scratching me with enough force I’d know my skin would rise into little red bumps. He did it again as he took my head into his mouth.

I gritted my teeth, forcing the groans back drown my throat. 

“Caleb,” I opened my eyes when Oliver called my name, “I can’t hear you.”

Oliver’s face was stern when I looked at him. I wanted to fight, tell him a big _fuck you_ and keep the last of my dignity he was trying to take away. One look at his narrowed eyes, however, made me want to beg for his forgiveness, even though I did nothing wrong. I swallowed dry and opened my mouth. Jace chose that moment to give my dick one particular hard sloppy suck.

“Oli...” it came out as ragged moan and it sounded like a plea. 

He gave me a cocky smile and I almost wept as the last of my dignity was being, quite literally, sucked out of me.

Having Oliver order me to be loud in front of our friends should have had me mortified. It had the opposite effect: I could feel lust starting to cloud my brain and with each suck of Jace’s mouth around my cock, calmness seeped into my body. I accepted what I was doing and let it happen. And to my utterly surprise, I found myself wanting _more_.

I unclenched my fist and threaded my fingers through Jace’s hair. I gripped tight, loosening my muscles and feeling his head bob on my shaft, without ever trying to set the pace. His mouth felt so good, warm and inviting, I was probably leaking the saltness of my precome all over his tongue.

Aiden’s movements caught my attention. He stood up and started to remove his pants. A feeling of wrongness washed over me at the thought of Aiden joining us. When Aiden started to walk towards us with his hard cock in one hand and lube in the other, I almost called everything to a stop. Except Aiden was not paying any attention to me. His eyes had zeroed in Jace and he knelt once he reached us, fitting himself snugly against Jace’s back, his hands sliding down Jace’s side and lowering his boxers just enough to expose Jace’s hard on and, I presume, his ass.

Jace’s mouth left my cock as he leaned back against Aiden. Aiden whispered something on Jace’s ear that got them both laughing softly. When their mouths met, they were still smiling. As I watched them kiss, I was torn between wanting Oliver to come and join us so I could occupy my mouth with his, and wanting him to stay exactly where he was, so no one but me would ever touch him again.

Oliver seemed to have known my internal turmoil, because seconds later, the couch seat dipped next to me as he made himself comfortable, feet tucked under his ass and facing me. He touched my chin with one finger and gently turned my head to face him. Our mouths met in a soft kiss, but his lips felt so good against mine that a loud moan escaped my mouth before I could stop it

“You sound desperate,” Oliver said. He let go of my mouth and reached for Jace. Oliver fisted his hand in Jace’s hair and started to bring his face down to my crotch again. “Fuck his mouth, babe. Choke him with your fat cock.”

When I looked down, Jace was smiling mischievously, his eyes sparking when he looked up. I took myself in hand and used my other hand to guide his mouth to where I needed it the most. He opened it willing, his cheeks hollowing when he started to suck.

I moved Jace’s head up and down my shaft slowly at first, feeling the drag of his lips and the softness of his tongue on the sensitive skin of my cock, letting the pressure built gently. I was panting open mouthed as I watched his mouth work.

“Let me hear you, Caleb.” Oliver’s mouth attached itself to my neck and he started to suck.

I had no choice but comply.

Every worry left my brain the moment Oliver’s mouth touched me. The sounds that left my mouth filled the room and would have me mortified were I with anyone else. Every drag of Jace’s lips over my erection enticed another sob out of me, the sounds growing frantic as I made the pace increase. I was completely lost in sensation. Everything else that wasn’t Oliver’s mouth on my neck and Jace’s on my cock ceased to exist.

“Can I fuck him?” Jace let go of my cock with a loud pop. His hand quickly replaced his mouth and he started to stroke me. Behind him, Aiden took the bottle of lube in hand and popped open the lid.

I tried not to react at Jace’s question, but I could feel myself starting to panic. Oliver’s presence was solid next to me. He stopped kissing me. Oliver looked down at Jace, then he grabbed my chin with a firm grasp and made our gazes lock.

“Not today,” he replied to Jace without looking away from me. Relief washed over me and, for a brief moment, my world was all Oliver again.

Not today? Was Oliver implying we would do this again? I tried not to think about this as my beta trial. I forced back a nervous laugh. I thought about what Oliver would do if I started to giggle.

Slowly, Oliver looked away from me and down at Jace. “But you can prepare him for me,” he added.

Aiden poured lube over his fingers. One of his hands made its way to Jace’s groin and the other fit itself in the cleft of Jace’s ass. Jace smiled and kissed Aiden, before grabbing the lube himself.

Jace grabbed my hips and pulled me down the couch. He spread my legs further, kissing my inner thighs as he did so. 

“You ok, babe?” Oliver’s lips brushed my ear. I nodded and turned my face, searching for his mouth again. 

“Hold your legs for Jace.” Oliver said.

I obliged, fitting my hands under my knees and pulling them to chest. I tried not to think about how I looked, with my legs opened and my taint exposed for all to see. I felt somehow trapped, even though the only thing holding me in place was myself and Oliver’s stare.

Jace was about to coat his finger lube when Oliver stopped him. He grabbed Jace’s hands and led two of his fingers into my mouth.

“Suck it, Caleb.” I opened my mouth and welcomed Jace’s fingers. “Make it good and wet.”

I closed my lips around Jace’s digits and sucked hard, trying to coat them with as much saliva as I could. I looked at Jace’s face as I did it. His eyes were screwed shut as Aiden started to move behind him. I could only imagine what they were doing. Jace’s mouth felt open and he sighed deeply, as if whatever Aiden had done to him forced the air out of his lungs.

I moaned around his fingers reflexively. Jace’s eyes opened and met mine. He let out a throaty groan when Aiden started to thrust behind him.

“Oh, babe.. Fuck.” Aiden's groan was muffled against Jace’s neck.

When Jace removed his finger from my mouth, they were shiny with saliva. I felt his finger probing around my hole and I clenched instinctively. Jace massaged around my rim, coaxing me to relax. He leaned down and started sucking my cock again. I closed my eyes when I felt both of his fingers breaching my muscles.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to steady my frantic breathing. But then, what was the point? I’m all exposed already, Jace got two fingers up my ass while Aiden was fucking him. Oliver was taking control so I didn’t have to. _What’s the point of self-control, Caleb?_

Jace’s first touch to my prostate was all the motivation I needed.

I let go.

Jace massaged my prostate with skilled fingers while he moaned around my cock. His suction was sloppy and lacked rhythm, but the attention he was paying my ass was solid. Jace knew what he was doing. My toes curled in pleasure every time he rubbed his finger over it. My hands were squeezing my thighs firmly as I tried really hard not to let them drop.

The noises coming out of my mouth filled my living room. I was sure the neighbours could hear me.

I was way past caring, though.

“You look whorish,” Oliver’s rich voice cut through the haze. “You love being shared. You are my slut, Caleb.” 

“Yes…” I whispered.

“I should invite my friends over,” Oliver continued, “let them fuck your hungry ass. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? You’d be so good,” Oliver’s thumb caressed over my bottom lip when I let out a small sob.

 _Yes_ , I wanted to scream. _Yes_ , I’d be _so so_ good for Oliver. I’d spread and let myself be filled and I’d hate it and I’d love it. It wouldn’t matter if I was unsexy. Or old. Or repressed. They’d would use me and they wouldn’t care for any that. I’d just have to let go and Oliver would make sure I was well cared for. And well fucked. 

Oliver’s slipped his thumb inside my mouth. I moaned around his finger in reply. Between my legs, Jace’s touch was driving me closer and closer to orgasm.

“You’d be perfect, babe. I’d watch them fill your ass until you screamed my name.” 

I would. Those men would fuck me, but it would be Oliver’s name that I would be screaming.

Oliver’s finger inside my mouth was muffling my desperate sobs. 

Jace’s rhythm was growing erratic and Aiden grunted with every thrust. I desperately needed to come.

“Let it go, Caleb.” Oliver whispered against my cheek. “Come for me, babe.” 

Oliver kissed my cheek tenderly.

And that, after everything, was what did me.

It was as if Oliver’s lack of permission was the only thing holding me back. The moment the words left his lips, my dick started to spill inside Jace’s mouth. I whimpered pathetically as Jace sucked me through it. His fingers kept massaging my spot, milking every last bit of come from me.

I came for what felt like forever. My vision went black and my body felt like butter. For a moment if felt like I floating. My whole body singed with pleasure. If I could just close my eyes, I’d let sleep claim me. I’d sleep like a baby regardless of Jace’s still being inside my ass. I’d sleep regardless of my own brother chasing his own released in front of me.

Oliver’s movements next to me brought me back to reality. 

Unlike me and Jace, and to some degree, Aiden, Oliver was perfectly clothed. Except his groin, where he unzipped his pants and was holding his thick cock in hand.

“Open up,” he said.

Oliver’s fingers gripped my hair roughly and he stood up awkwardly next to me. I opened my mouth when his erection brushed my chin. Between my legs, Jace and Aiden collapsed to the floor, both of them breathing heavily.

“Keep you eyes on me. Don’t close them, Caleb.”

I looked up as he filled my mouth with his cock. I sucked him, making it as tight and wet as a could. Oliver fucked my mouth with short, hard thrusts, his mouth in a silent moan. Only a couple of thrust was enough to take him over the edge. His seed filled my mouth. I swallowed as best as could, but I could feel his come sipping from the corners of my mouth.

“Beautiful,” Oliver face as level with mine again. My tongue darted out of my mouth and I licked the come trickling down my chin. “You look used. It suits you.”

He brushed his thumb over my lips before bringing out lips together in a gentle kiss.

“Let’s go to bed,” Oli suggested.

I nodded and followed him when he stood.

*

I was staring at the ceiling for god knew how long. The memories of what I did last night haunting me. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Jace’s lips stretched around my cock, I could see the way Aiden’s face twisted when he came. I squeezed my eyes and shook my head when I remembered how _I_ must have looked.

I could hear noises coming from my kitchen, indicating that Aiden and Jace were probably already up.

I hoped Jace was cooking.

I hoped they would leave before I had to face them.

I wondered how long I could logically stay in my bedroom without it looking like I was avoiding them.

“Are you okay, Caleb?” Oli said. His voice was sleepy and his hair a mess.

“Yes.”

“Are you freaking out about last night?”

“Maybe,” I said honestly.

“Don’t,” he said.

“It’s not that simple. He is my brother.”

“And he barely looked at you.” He sat on the bed and kissed my forehead. “Let’s take a shower and then join them for breakfast.”

I closed my eyes again. I screwed my face and twisted my lips is displeasure. I didn’t want to join anyone for breakfast. I wanted to dig a hole and hide there for how long it would take them to forget it.

“It’s not awkward unless you make it awkward, Caleb.”

“It’s…” I trailed off. It was what? Weird? Maybe. Complicated? Not exactly. Wrong? Well, no.

“Do you regret it?” Oli asked, his eyes not meeting mine. He was insecure. My Oli. It wasn’t him.

But did I regret it? I searched my brain for that voice that I’m sure would be screaming _yes_. It was suspiciously silent.

“No.” 

“Then, shower.” Oli pulled me by my hands and I had no choice but join him.

Our shower was less playfully than I was hoping and we were dried and entering my kitchen after only a couple of minutes.

“Morning!” Jace greeted us cheerfully. “I made pancakes.” 

I sat down on the table next to Oli. There was a plate with a pancake already set in front of me. Bless Jace.

Aiden was sitting across from me, typing on his computer. He looked up from behind the screen when we sat down.

“I have been checking,” he said, “and there’s only a few bugs left for us to fix. Then, we just need to do the last few touches on the layout and Qfindr will be ready for the world.”

It all sounded incredibly normal. I wondered if anyone would acknowledge what happened.

“Is that all you have to say?” I could never keep my mouth shut.

“Yes?”

“About last night….” I started.

“It’s cool, Caleb.” He sounded calm. “Maybe just don’t mention it during the next family dinner?”

I looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

Then, I laughed.

“You are probably not invited anyway.”

Under the table, Oli’s feet nudged my calf.

**Author's Note:**

> Santino, if you ever find this, I'm terribly sorry.


End file.
